This project uses electron microscopy to study the biosynthesis of cartilage proteoglycans and their relationship to collagen in cartilage matrix. Current studies, using the Swarm rat chondrosarcoma and cells cultured from it, involve the use of tracers to detect sites of uptake in the chondrocytes, cytochemistry of intracellular channels, and the Kleinschmidt technique to study isolated proteoglycans.